Last Explanation
by yankeeg817
Summary: This is suppose to be set between Miss World and Viciousness. Just a cute fluff filled story. Major JudeTommySadie
1. Publicity

This is suppose to be set between Miss World and Viciousness, Major Jude/Tommy/Saie, and maybe Sadie /Kwest later on. I am sure you all know that I do not own IS or any of its Characters... on to the story Please R/R...

Chapter 1

"Jude, Tommy, I want to see both of you in my office, _now."_

They looked at eachother, expecting the other to give some knowledge of wht was going on. They both got up and made their way to Darius' office.

As soon as the were in the door, Darius shut it, almost hitting Jude.

"Sit down."

"D. What's going on?"

Darius looked straight at Jude.

"We are doing everything possible to get your record sales up and get some playing time, but it's not working. I have made some calls and got some of the top music executives to agree to meet you, so you better be at your best tonight."

Jude was in a daze, so Tommy voice what she could not.

"Wait...tonight, D. how can we be ready by tonight?"

"I don't know,Tommy but it better happen, I owe some major favors because of this."

Jude looked up.

"You have that much faith in me?" Her voice shaky.

"Yeah, I guess so, but you had better be great."

"She will be." She glanced over at Tommy, his confidence, overwhelmed her.

"Ok, Tommy I need a demo to present to the guys tomorrow do you think you could have one ready.

"Sure Dar."

"Good, now go make me some money. Be here at 7pm or get another job."

As she walked out of Darius' office, Jude turned to Tommy, with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You really have that much confidence in me?"

"Yeah...Do you remember last year when you wanted to quit after the Vinyl Place?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you that you were the real thing, and I still believe that you're even better."

"Thanks Tommy."

He continued to look into her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Tommy looked up to see Sadie in the doorway.

"Uh..nothing...Jude has to sweet talk a buch of music execs. tonight."

"Oh..sounds like fun...can I come?"

"Yeah, I guess if Darius says so." Tommy looked over at Jude, what was she thinking, the last time Sadie came to help Jude sweet talk music people she ended up drunk and soaked.

"Ok...what time?"

"Seven."

"Ok...see you there?" She looked up at Tommy.

"What?...oh..uh..yeah."

"Ok."

Jude had gone home at 4pm to prepare and change, Tommy stayed at the studio at the studio to work on the demo. He worked on the demo for a while before drifting into his own thoughts. Thoughts of Jude, he took out a piece of paper and jotted down some thing about his feelings, he had to get Jude off his mind and writing them down seemed to be the only way. once he had finished he put the paper on the soundboard and continued to work. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door.

"Jude..What are you..."

"I had to see you."

"What are you talking ab..."

He was cut off by her mouth covering his...He was trying to think, but could only seem to get one coherent thought out. _WOW!_

There was another knock...Tommy opened his eyes, there was no Jude, just Darius standing at the door saying they're here.

Tommy stood up and streched out before walking out of the studio to greet the guests. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream, he had dreamt about Jude, that was the last thing he needed after what happened at her 16th birthday party. Before he knew it, he had reached the lobby. He looked up to see Jude standing in a group of older men, she laughed at their jokes, he loved that laugh. He could not take his eyes off her. She looked his way a couple times but was drawn back into the conversation a second later.

"Hey you."

Tommy looked down to see Sadie, she gave him a quick kiss, and looked in the direction he had been staring. She looked back at Tommy, who had averted his eyes, Sadie wonder what his intrest in her little sister was.

"How's she doing?"

Tommy looked back up at Jude. Tommy hated having to talk to these guys and watching Jude laugh at their jokes and talk to them, so he made some excuse, about working on the demo so he could possibly give it to them before they all left tonight. He left the lobby, leaving Sadie standing confused in the middle of everything. He stayed in the studio for awhile thinking, he then got up to go get coffee. He walked back to the Studio a full cup in one hand, he open the door to find Jude sitting with her back to him.

"You decided to ditch the boredom too, I don't blame you..." Jude had turned around to face him, revealing a tear stained face and the paper he wrote his feelings on earlier still in her hands.

"Oh..Jude..I can explain..."

Jude hade already rushed past him out the door. He crumpled the paper up and threw it in the waste basket before running after her.


	2. Unreal Confrontation

Chapter 2

Jude ran out into the alley behind Gmajor, slamming the door, and walking over to the railing.

"G-d, I can't believe him...I can't believe _me_" She cried.

Jude heard the door open and close behind her, she knew exactly who is was.

"Jude, I..I can explain."

Jude whipped around

"Really, Tommy, explian.." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Tommy looked stunned, he thought she would run again, not acknowledge him.

"Well...I'm losing you and it's effortless...As we get closer, I keep reminding myself we're still to far away, not close enough to hold, not close enough to love...and...and I see your face, I hear your voice, I smell your scent, I made the wrong choice."

Jude threw her arms up in the air, laughing as she turned from him.

"What?...It's the truth." She looked back at him, still laughing. however she immediatly stopped as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember reading those in english..."

Tommy looked down.

"Speak for yourself for once, Tommy." She glared at him, as he brought his gaze back up to her.

"You want me to for myself?"

"Be a nice change." she stated with much sarcasm. she crossed her arms again over her chest.

"Ok...I have not slept for a week, ask me why."

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Go ahead ask"

She let her arms fall to her side, clearly contemplating if she wanted to be sucked into this. She looked over at his intense eyes staring back at her, and then looked down in defeat.

"Why...why haven't you been able slept this week?"

"Because...I'm with Sadie..."

She picked up her head, he looked at her suprised expression, knowing that was definitely not what she had expected as an answer.

"...I'm with Sadie...but I can't get you out of my dreams, normally I would welcome those dreams, but I am dating your sister, and she is everything I ever wanted in a girl...but I met you and...you drive me crazy and...you come with all this drama you're only 16, Jude and...I shouldn't be wishing that she was you, because she is great and...I picked her."

Jude had tears pouring down her cheeks. He moved closer, when she didn't move, he stepped right in front of her, and wiped away hear tears.He leaned into kiss her, but stopped halfway, he noticed disappoint cross her face, and resumed his actions.

They pulled away when the need for oxygen became to great. Tommy touched his forehead to hers.

"We should probably get back inside."

"Yeah" She answered still trying to catch her breath.

Tommy couldn't help himself from kissing her one last time before opening the door to reality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so this was a reallly short chapter, but originally this was a one-shot with Jude dreaming and waking up after the kiss, do you like it better this way? I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, you are awesome and i will post more asap.


	3. Perfect

Wow...i know it has been a long time since I have updated, but I had major writer's block...ok so before I get to the next chapter thanks for all the reviews, you people are awesome, I love reading them so keep them coming...next I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Lose Youself in The Music, _ _llhp05_(because you both helped me with ideas for this chapter), and _Tommy4eva_ (because you have reveiwed all my IS stories) Thank you. Now to the story...

Tommy ushered Jude into the Gmajor lobby.

"Tom, Jude, where have you two been?"

"Uh, well..."

"These guys have flown in from all over to talk to you. Tom are you finished mixing the demo.I want it done by the time these guys leave. Jude go talk to our guests. Darius stated in hs now familar bossy tone.

Tommy walked to the studio slowly, giving Jude one last smile before disappearing around the corner. As he walked into the studio, he noticed the paper Jude had been reading earlier. He was crumpling it up, and about to throw it away, when Kwest opened the door.

"Hey man, Darius wants you out there to explain somethng."

"He just sent me back here."

Kwest held up hs hands.

"Don't shoot the messenger."

Tommy walked out of the studio towards the lobby, Kwest following close behind.

"Hey Tommy I..."

Sadie looked around the studio, noticing that she was speaking to no one, she decided to wait for Tommy. She sat down and looked over the soundboard. She saw a crumpled paper. Arguing with herself, whether to read it or not, she straightened the paper. She noticed Tommy's messy hand writing.

_Dear Sadie,_

_You're everything a guy could ask for in a girlfriend. You're smart, beautiful and talanted. You drive me insane, you cannot sing at all, and you're absolutely perfect for me._

Sadie looked up from the paper, tears stinging her eyes, she was crumpling up the paper, when she notced a brief sentence on the back, she straighten the paper again, and flipped it over to reveal, another message from Tommy.

_But you're still not Jude._

Sadie let the tears fall, for a different reason then the one that brought them. She threw the paper down, as she walked from the studio. She came face to face with, the one and only Kwest.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Kwest looked over her tear stained face.

"Leave me alone Kwest."

"I just thought you might be hungry, I wanted to see if you wanted an engineer's sandwich or maybe a cookie." Kwest smiled.

Sadie looked up at Kwest, and smiled.

"Kwest, can you take me home?"

"Uh..I thought Tommy was.."

Sadie glared at him.

"O-k...give me a second to get my coat."

He walked with her to the lobby doors. She walked out to Kwest's car, as he walked over to Tommy, at the front desk.

"Hey man, I'm gonna bring Sadie home, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait Sadie, I was gonna bring her home.."

"I get the feelng that she doesn't want that."

Kwest reached behind the desk for his coat, noticing Tommy's confused look.

"Hey Tom, what are you dong? You're done explaining, now go finish that demo."

"Yeah, yeah." Tommy mumbled as he made his way back to the studio.

He open the studio door, and sat down exhausted. He was putting on the headphones when he saw the small crumpled paper on the soundboard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I know this a short chapter, but am still working on that writer's block, I will try to post more soon.


	4. Reread

Tommy ran once again out of the studio this time in search of the elder Harrison sister. He scanned the parking lot, noticing the tall blond, tears pouring down her cheeks, leaning against Kwest's car.

"Sadie, I don't even really know where to begin..."

"I should have know it was her, it's always been her. I've had a crush on you for six years, you know that. I just thought that if I got you to notice me, you might forget about her, stupid I know, but if I was good enough..."

"Sadie you are too good for me...you both are. I meant everything in the note Sadie. You really are everything a guy could ask for in a girlfriend. You're smart, beautiful, talented, and completely perfect."

"Just not Jude, right?" Tommy watched as a crushed looking Sadie jumped in the passenger seat.

"Sadie, I...I'm sorry."

"I know Tommy, me too. Let's go Kwest."

Tommy stood there staring as the car moved out of sight. He knew he should go after her or go inside and help Darius, but he couldn't bring himself to go inside. instead he turned towards the alley way.

"Tommy...Tommy." Tommy felt the voice of an angel bringing him to consciousness.

"Tom...Tommy, you need to wake up."

"Ow..."Wait, angels don't kick.

"Hey, Jude that wasn't very nice."

"It was the only way I could wake you."

"What time is it, how long have I been out here?"

"1:49, and I saw you race out the front doors about two hours ago if that helps."

"1:49 in the morning, what are you doing still here won't your parents be up..."

"My parents won't notice a thing and I had to look for you, you don't need to say anything, I just wanted to tell you we're on the same page, it meant nothing, it was in the heat of the moment and that is all. Now you can go back to Sadie conscious clear, and I can go back to making music with my producer."

"Meant nothing, right...Jude can I show you something."

"Yeah, of course we are still friends."

"Friends" Tommy stood up taking her hands and walking slowly back towards the studio, mumbling with a dissatisfied expression.

Jude stood in the doorway as Tommy searched clumsily around in the darkness for the light. Finding it he immediately launched himself at the garbage, he found it laying slightly crumpled top. He straightened it out and handed the paper to Jude.

"Tommy I already read this that is what lead to the...confrontation earlier remember." He noticed new tears springing to her eyes.

"Please Jude, read the back."

She flipped the letter over, revealing the small sentence that made her eyes overflow with tears.

"So you can say that were just friends, that everything that happened meant nothing, but we're not and it didn't. I know I'm not eloquent with words or anything but I meant what I said every word. Jude you drive me crazy and I know I mess up a lot; we have a lot to go up against, and there is a very good chance that we will fail, but I want to try."

"Tommy, I...what about Sadie."

"I have a few things I need to say to her, but she knows and we are over."

"What am I supposed to say, I mean I have been head over heels for you sense that first day at the pier."

"You are still sixteen so we..."

"Almost seventeen..."

"Sorry, you are almost seventeen, but it is still too much of an age gap for the public to deal with..."

"The public has nothing to do with this..."

"You are delusional if you think that is true. Jude, you and I are public figures, and unless we want to run into the woods and forsake society, we are gonna have to deal with the situation sooner or later."

"Fine then I prefer later."

"Good we agree, now that's settled..." He walked slowly over to stand in front of her, he took her face into his hands.

It seemed like they stood like this for hours before he said anything.

"Jude, can I..."

"Just kiss me already Quincy." Without protest he brought his lips to meets hers. His dream was right, _WoW_


End file.
